moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck 2
Chuck II: The Great Adventure is a 2013 CGI 3D action-comedy adventure film directed by Marc Forster, with a screenplay written by Alex Ross Perry and Allison Schroeder, and from a story by Perry. The film will star Josh Gad, Ewan McGregor, Zoe Saldana, Eddie Izzard, Mel Brooks, Chris Cooper, Ty Burrell, Lee Pace, Jenny Slate, Keegan-Michael Key, Samuel L. Jackson, Mandy Patinkin, Bonnie Hunt, Benicio del Toro, Jim Broadbent, Bill Hader, and Stanley Tucci. It is a sequel to Chuck and comes after the events of the series finale of the TV series. Chuck II: The Great Adventure follows Chuck, Steve, and the rest of their team, who have returned to the United States to live normal lives after securing amnesty for their past crimes in the first film, three years after the death of Chuck's dad, Ferdinand. They decide to leave Didd Town and go on a new adventure. Steve joins an agent named Holly in London. Meanwhile, Chuck discovers that her mother, Rosita, is still alive, and Edward decides to get revenge on Chuck for his presumed death. Voice Cast *Josh Gad as Sir Steve, KBE, Chuck's best friend and the leader of his team. **Joshua Rush as a younger Steve *Ewan McGregor as Chuck Asemble, a businessman who got his job back after defeating Edward. **Max Charles as a younger Chuck *Zoe Saldana as Holly, Steve's love interest and a member of Steve's team. *Chris Cooper as Smokey, Ferdinand's crew man and mentor and a member of Steve's team. *Mel Brooks as Sammy, Chuck's mentor. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, Chuck's sidekick. *Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Creek, KBE (real name Professor X), the captain of the Queen's guards who was secretly Edward's boss and older brother. **J. P. Manoux as Rex Miles Creek, a giant monster version of Miles. *Jim Broadbent as Vinnie, the father of Edward and the mayor of Didd Town. *Mandy Patinkin as Kevin, the brother of Ferdinand. *Bonnie Hunt as Rosita Asemble, the mother of Chuck, who is a vigilante following the persumed death of her family. She is first mentioned in Chuck. *Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci, a member of the United Saint Louis who becomes the new U.S.L. director. *Lee Pace as DJ, a member of Steve's team *Benicio del Toro as the Collector, An obsessive keeper of the largest collection of gold in the world who operates out of a place in the outskirts of Didd Town named Knowhere. He secretly works for X. *Bill Hader as Edward Creek, a former con-artist and Ferdinand's arch-nemesis who seeks revenge on Chuck for defeating him. At the end of the movie, he redeems himself and joins Chuck's team. *Stanley Tucci as Gus, Chuck's pet rabbit. *Cheech Marin as Timo, a scientist, Ferdinand's former royal subject and a member of Steve's team. *Keegan-Michael Key as Ferdinand Asemble, Chuck's late father. *Samuel L. Jackson as Mace, the retired director of U.S.L. (United Saint Louis) Headquarters. *Jim Cummings as Chick Hicks, an announcer and the host of his own TV show, Chick's Picks. He is seen at the first scene of the film, narrating in an episode about Professor X's attack and at the end of the film narrating in another "Chick's Picks" episode about Steve's knighting ceremony. *Nathan Fillion as the guy who gets hit by Smokey's whip at the middle of the film. He is credited as Supremo in the film. *Jeff Bennett as Maurice, a security guard at the England museum and Smokey's best friend. Trivia *There are changes of the characters. Steve didn't mispronounce words. Sammy got a deep version of his voice. Bailey got a thin body and a mowhawk. Edward got a high version of his voice. Kevin has a flat top. *Despite appearing in the bottom poster billing, Keegan-Michael Key wouldn't record any new lines. His character, Ferdinand, appears at the beginning of the movie. He appears in the film with unused archive recordings of Key from the first film and the pilot movie of the TV series. *Despite appearing in the bottom poster billing, Samuel L. Jackson's character, Mace, appears at the first present day scene, announcing his retirement. *Despite being on the botton poster billing, Valerie appears in the first present day scene and in Chuck's illusion of him getting his job back. *Ferdinand, Mace, and Gus become minor characters in the movie. Ferdinand appears in the opening flashback, Mace only appears announcing his retirement and hiring Valerie, and Gus stays behind in Didd Town and keeps an eye on Chuck's house while they are gone. *Steve is the main character of the movie, despite Chuck being the title character.